


Far off I fly Away

by AssembleAllRats



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: M/M, but fluff at the end, gurjin gets around, hard talk, it’s basically just rian and gurjin, mentions of slut shaming but no actual slut shaming if that makes sense??, rian has anxiety because i say so, rian is sad and gay and doesn’t know how to deal, slight angst, they really are gay idiots, tolyn is technically in here but he’s only mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssembleAllRats/pseuds/AssembleAllRats
Summary: Gurjin is handsome and one of the best guards in the entire castle, it’s obvious he’s a catch. It’s obvious that people would want to be with him, to sleep with him.So why won’t Rian’s heart get the memo and let it be?(before the events of the show, Gurjin and Rian are roommates and Rian’s useless pining ass is useless)
Relationships: Gurjin & Rian (Dark Crystal), Gurjin/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 15





	Far off I fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi! This is my first fanfiction I’ve written in literal years so please be kind. I also wrote this in 2 hours between 12 and 2am so there’s bound to be changes in tenses and the occasional typo. 
> 
> Aside from that I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The title is from Cosmo  
> Sheldrake’s ‘Cuckoo Song’ and has absolutely zero relevance to the story dhskkdkd

They’re put on patrol together, after what feels like a thousand trine, and they overlook the dark forest from one of the Castle’s many balconies. Things have gotten messy between Gurjin and Rian - it’s obvious enough that even a grottan on a bright sunny day could see the tense atmosphere between the two. Nearly everyone in the castle is aware of Gurjin’s ‘reputation’ at this point, but that’s not what’s put Rian off.

No, it’s the fact that the latest rumours report that Gurjin was seen late last night with Tolyn, far after their patrols had ended. Sure enough, Gurjin hadn’t returned to their shared room until early that morning. 

Normally Rian would try to remain unbothered. So what if his best friend found pleasure with his fellow guards? It was no business of his, and as long as everyone was having fun, why should he feel any remorse? 

With these words repeating in his head, Rian quickly scurried down to the next hall, eager to stay ahead and apart from his drenchen patrol partner. Said partner, however, had other plans. 

Gurjin, in one swift movement, yanked on a clump of Rian’s hair, bringing the shorter gelfling to a quick stop. After a small yelp and rubbing the wounded area, Rian turned and exclaimed, “What are you, a childling? What was that for?”

“For avoiding me,” Gurjin replied, with an almost chilling tone. And for the first time in what must have been almost a full unum, Rian looked at Gurjin in the eyes. 

Tired bags with crusty edges and hollow tones replaced the bright amber Rian once knew. It had grown cold since he had last talked with his best friend, and Rian knew he himself wasn’t in much better shape. 

Sighing deeply, Rian glanced to the ground and muttered, “I’m sorry”. 

“Sorry? Yesmit, Rian, sorry’s a start but I won’t accept it at just that. You’ve been avoiding me and you’ve yet to give me a valid reason why.”

Gurjin’s gaze pierced through any walls Rian might of had left, and it took all his will to not collapse. He very nearly did when Gurjin lowered his own gaze and said, “Please, let’s just... talk. As friends. Like we used to. And if you can’t do that, then hard talk.”

With a slight scoff, Rian replied softly, “I’m not good at any talk, let alone drenchen hard talk.”

“No? Then I’ll start. Follow my lead.”

Taking a deep breath and looking directly in Rian’s eyes, Gurjin said, “I know you don’t approve of my antics. Me sleeping with others. I know it upsets you, which is why I never mentioned it or brought it up. But since I’ve been with Tolyn you avoid me as if I disgust you. And for all I know, maybe I do. And if that’s how it is now, I’d like to know how you truly feel and what we can do about it. Because the truth is Rian, you are my best friend and there’s not many things I wouldn’t do for you. Ask me to jump off a cliff and I might bloody well consider it. But this? I can’t - “

At this point, Gurjin took another breath, realising the volume of his tone had been steadily increasing as he had progressed. In a newly hushed voice, he closed his eyes andcontinued: 

“I can’t pretend or hide who I am or what I like. I like to sleep with people, and I don’t think there’s any shame to be held in that sentiment. So I’m sorry Rian, but if you can’t accept me or that it horrifies you so much that you can’t be around me, then it might be time we find other roommates. I’m sorry.”

Somewhat satisfied with the ending to his hard talk, Gurjin turned his gaze toward the smaller stonewood. 

Shell shocked, Rian stared back at Gurjin. Tears clouded the corners of his droopy eyes, and his voice cracked as he tried to form words. He couldn’t say anything comprehensible, couldn’t find the words to say, and ultimately gave up on words altogether. In a swift movement, mirroring Gurjin’s earlier attack on his hair, Rian yanked the taller gelfling down into a smothering hug. 

Tears running down his face and sniffles clogging up his nose, Rian mumbled a multitude of ‘sorrys’ into the base of Gurjin’s neck, hiding his face in the warmth of his best friend. The hug was quickly returned, and they each held the other with a renewed sense of vigor and desperation. 

Soon enough, the bittersweet moment ended, and Rian pulled away just far enough to see Gurjin’s face. With a determined stare he said, “Gurjin, never for a moment have I ever been disgusted by anything you’ve done. You’re my best friend, I would lose a limb for you gladly, and as far as I’m concerned you’re my other half. I care for you so much and I- I’m sorry. I’m sorry for avoiding you, for not talking about this sooner, for making you feel those horrid things. I- I just-“ 

It was Rian’s turn to close his eyes and lower his volume now, taking deep breaths to calm his panicky heart. He had now lost that determinated kick, and was beginning to spiral - just what was he doing? What was he saying? He needed to leave. To go.To run away and never have to face those handsome auburn eyes again, he needed to-

Breathe. He needed to breathe. To open his eyes and see those honey coloured ones looking back at his own. To feel the hand that had found its place on his cheek, to feel the arm that had secured itself around his hip. 

“The truth is I was jealous. Of Tolyn. Of Rinet and Q’rti. Of, of everyone. I was jealous that you found comfort in their arms and that I- that you didn’t want that of me. I was jealous and upset and being stupid, and I’m sorry.”

“I tried to ignore it, tried so hard to pretend that everything was ok. That I didn’t care who you went off with, where you kept going. That I didn’t notice how late you would return to our room, if you returned at all. I tried to keep it all from you, I never wanted to upset you, and I figured the best way to do that was to keep quiet. But then-“ Rian broke off with a shallow breath, sobs threatening to break out, “But then you went to Tolyn. And I know that he’s a good enough of a guard and I suppose he has his certain charms but of all the gelfling you’ve been with, I just, I would have never guessed...” 

“I was jealous, and I guess seeing how you preferred even Tolyn’s company before mine was the tipping point for my stupidity. I’m sorry Gurjin. I really am.”

Rian began to step back, began to cross his arms and hold onto them self consciously. Began to build back up his walls Gurjin had torn down so easily in a moment. 

But Gurjin wouldn’t let him. 

In a thunderous movement, Rian was back in his arms, shoulders to shoulders, forehead to forehead, lips upon lips. 

The kiss was short and sweet, barely more than a press. 

It was the best kiss Rian had ever had. 

Pulling back enough to rest their foreheads together, Gurjin and Rian shared their breath until the serene moment passed. It was broken with a small chuckle from Gurjin, which soon devolved into the two nearly crying from laughter. That moment moved past quickly too, and left the two wrapped all around the other. 

Nestling his snout into the Stonewood’s fine whispy hair, Gurjin mumbled, “Aughra’s eye, we’re both a bit thick aren’t we”. 

The resounding muffled chuckle from the base of Gurjin’s neck was the only response Rian gave. 

Pressing their foreheads together, the two shared their breath and their words until the first sun breached the night sky. 

Whatever the new day would bring, Rian thought, it would be alright. They would be alright. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Feel free to leave kudos or comments but don’t expect anything else for a wee while haha. 
> 
> I have an insta, tumblr and twitter we can hang out on if you like! I basically just make art of puppets it’s pretty lit. @assembleallrats 🥰🥰


End file.
